(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system paging method and apparatus for minimizing power consumption under a heterogeneous wireless network environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system paging method and apparatus for minimizing terminal-power consumption in a heterogeneous wireless network including a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 2000 wireless Internet access service, 2.3 GHz portable Internet (Wibro) service, and 802.11 wireless local area network (WLAN) services.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to page a terminal, the CDMA 2000 mobile communication system recognizes a terminal location through a Home Location Register (HLR) and Visited Location Register (VLR), and informs a packet call reception to the corresponding terminal. Meanwhile, one of working groups (WG) of the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), that is, Seamoby (Seamoby being a WG for gathering various technological requirements and developing the corresponding protocols so as to exchange state information between wireless equipment on hand-off and provide seamless hand-off) has provided various alternatives for providing seamless mobility.
Request for Comments (RFC) 3132 and RFC 3154 describe IP paging considerations in a terminal-power saving mode and express requirements and logical structures according to the IP paging considerations. However, the RFC 3132 proposes only a concept regarding IP paging in a heterogeneous network, and RFC 3154 proposes only RFC 3132-based logical structure.
In reality, under a heterogeneous wireless network environment, the terminal opens interfaces with the entire wireless networks so as to catch data transmitted thereto. That is, the terminal always supplies power for all network interfaces, and the terminal is overburdened since it has only a predetermined amount of resources.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.